Instrumental
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: In which Black Hat reaches a revelation, with the help of the lovely Lucy Pace. Black Hat/Lucy P.S.: Guess the inspiration behind the ending. ;)


Lucy was sitting across from Black Hat as he just gazed upon her and wished her to eat, Lucy did not particularly want to eat but her stomach was begging her to just take one bite of the delicious duck.

So she gabbed one of the ducks leg and begun to eat as his yellow eye burned into her, she tried to ignore him as his lips curled in to a toothy smile showing off his white fangs.

She was actually enjoying the food and thought to what he had said about it being unlike anything she had tasted before, he had been correct. As much as she hated him and wanted to kill him he had not lied to her once and most of what he had said was correct in her belief. 'If you are not sinning you are not having fun' she repeated in her head as she thought this to be some what true.

His damn eyes she thought to herself. They looked right into her almost like she was naked in his presence. There was also something kind about those pair of yellow eyes.

Once she sipped the whine she sipped it more and more, her father had never let her have any and it went all to her head now she was drinking it.

After dinner she was completely smash because he had poured her more when she had finish the glass and her mind was all over the place.

"So Mr Vampire are you going to take me back to my cage now?" she asked laughing a bit.

"You know you look quite funny with those yellow eyes and fangs," she said as she walked over to him as he sat and she quickly stole his hat from atop his head and placed it on her own then begun to laugh as she looked into the mirror.

Black Hat was confused as to why she was acting this way and wondered if she was playing him and actually planed on killing him. He stood grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards him until she collided with his chest; he looked down into her eyes with a serious face and took back his hat with a throaty grunt.

She looked up into his eyes as he held her, she thought of kissing him but then thought back to Hicks but somehow she could not get him out of her head. It was those eyes, those damn hypnotizing eyes.

From sudden impulse she wrapped her arms around his firm chest as he stepped back in confusion "Thank you for the food," she said as she placed her head on his chest as well, hearing a soft and steady heart beat beneath his clothes.

Black Hat could not figure out anything to say in return, he had never been thanked for being who he was so he simply said "That's okay," as his hand came to rest at the back of her head. She did not quiver at his touch he thought and she even pulled closer to him as his other hand came around to hold her shoulders. He did not know how long he had been standing there for but he could hear he soft breathing of a sleeping girl so he unwrapped her hands from around him and picked her up carrying her into the next carriage that was his bedroom, he placed her on his bed after deciding that she should not have to wake in a cold dark cage.

Black Hat had never actually been held by a female or even been with one and he wondered what it would be like to be loved. He looked down at Lucy his vision centred on her soft pink lips; his finger came to her face as one of them caressed her bottom lip. They were just as soft as he imagined, he wished he could feel them against his own lips. He arched over and pressed his lips to her forehead for a second before he got up and left.

When Lucy woke again she knew she was still half way drunk but knew what she had done was stupid but when she remembered back to holding him and being held back her heart raced and her cheeks burnt, she also remembered when she had been half asleep when she had felt his lips against her forehead head, the tickle of his bristles against her forehead.

Lucy looked around realizing that she was not in her cage but in a soft bed, she appeared to be in a bedroom. His bedroom she thought as her cheeks again begun to burn and her heart race without her consent, as she looked around at some of his belongings.

Black Hat walked into the room again to come eye to eye with Lucy, again unsure what to say as he looked at her slowly get up from his bed "You can rest a little while longer if you want," he said as he walked further into his bedroom avoiding her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry for the way I acted," she stated to him as she look to him with his back to her.

She walked over to a table that had a hand sized cross placed on it, she picked it up and slid her fingers down the patterned metal looking at it intently before asking "Is this yours?"

"Yes," he replied as he looked down at it, he used to love the metal object that he had received from a friend, but that was a life time ago.

"It beautiful," she said as Black Hat noticed she was mesmerized by the simple object.

"You can have it; I have no use for the object anymore."

"Do you not believe in god?" she enquired to him as she stepped closer to him.

"No but I am now of the damned."

Lucy looked up into his beautiful yellow eyes and saw sadness inside his soul so she told him "You are not damned," one of her hands went up to hold his cheek as she looked into his eye. Those damn eyes have got to her. She must have been drunk because the next thing she did was rise on her toes and softly kiss him on the cheek.

Black Hat stood perfectly still as she softly kissed him, her lips soft against his rough bristly cheek.

"If vampires have souls and humans surely do than you must have twice as much as anyone else, beside you were once a priest," she said after descending back onto her feet.

Black Hat looked into her eye seeing that she was being completely truthful, he searched her eye and her face. She was not scared of him anymore, why was she not scared, why was she so kind? If he had wanted to marry anyone it would have been someone as kind and genuine as Lucy.

Then he knew in that moment he must feel her lips against his, he brought his right hand up to the back of her neck and shifted his head closer to hers looking into her eyes once more before his lips met hers in a soft and sweet embrace.

After one minute Lucy's hand in which she was holding the cross went up to his chest and gently push on it, Black Hat with much difficulty withdrew his lips from hers.

Lucy did not know what that was about but it had been the greatest and most tender kiss she had received from a man, every time she had previously kissed Hick has hands had always tried to undress her, he had always wanted more. This kiss was different, it was those damn eyes.

Black Hat did not know what to say or do, he had no idea at all about how she was reacting to this, he wanted to apologise but he knew he could not ever, not for the seconds that he would treasure for his eternity. Little did he know of the heaven to come.

Lucy recounted that minute again, his rough but tender lips, his firm hand that was still at the back of her neck. Why was she not still afraid? She asked herself even if she had her answer.

Those eye, beautiful soft eyes.

She looked up at him before her hand made its way into his hair as she kissed him back with the soft and tenderness he had just shown her.

His hand went around her waist not searching her body but holding her there firmly like she would disappear any second.

For a few minutes they just silently made out like wayward lovers who had not seen each in a long while.

Finally Lucy kissed him once more for a few seconds before she broke away from him and just looked into those addictive damn yellow eyes.

Black Hat could have never asked for more but to be looked upon with such kindness as Lucy's lovely blue eyes, a beautiful smile upon her face. In a perfect world Lucy would be in love with a former priest not kissing a vampire who lusted for human blood. But in the present this was the most perfect he could ever hope to receive from anyone, he only wish she would love him as he did her.

"Do you lust over my body?" Lucy asked him, she had to know if he just wanted her body instead of her.

Black Hat was surprised by this line of questioning but answered her truthfully, why was there any need to lie "I lust for your love," he murmured as he also looked into her eyes.

Lucy had heard his answer as her heart raced and cheeks burnt but she had to hear him tell her one more time "Pardon."

"I lust for your love," he repeated to her.

Lucy closed her eyes as the sounds slipped softly off his lips, she just knew then she could never love any other man, not Hick who had said it but under duress or another that would try to sweet talk her. She just knew this was the truth, it was in those eyes.

"Then you have it, I am sure that you are the only man I can ever truly love," she said as she smiled widely over her decision to love him.

A few hours later:

Priest, Hicks and Priestess's motorcycles stop in front of a very on fire train, and the sound of music playing loudly nearby. When they saw the sight all of there jaws drop to the ground and Hicks's heart slowly broke.

Black Hat had one hand on Lucy's waist the other in her hand. Lucy had one of her hands placed on his shoulder whilst the other is in his grip. Eye to eye they slowly swayed to a jazz instrumental version of 'blue moon' playing on the only remaining thing from the burning train, the record player, Black Hat smiles at her Lucy smiles at him.

Fin


End file.
